Rain
by Lireach
Summary: The rain has given relief... and then taken a mask as repayment. Smart!Naruto SasuNaru
1. Such a rainy day

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Don't ask why I'm not updating my other stories.**

**Sasuke and Naruto in the beginning are about fifteen. This is a Smart!Naruto fic. They're still genins.****

* * *

**

**Naruto-**

Naruto looked up at the sky through a window in his house. It was raining. Naruto smiled and ran outside the house.

This was the time he was free. No villagers would be outside, and therefore not attack him. One of the best days, was a rainy day.

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke looked up at the sky through a window in his house. It was raining. Sasuke ran outside the house.

This was the time he could just wash away the memories. The cold, stinging rain would make him forget, if only for now.

**Naruto-**

The rain felt cold and stung his skin. It felt comforting. It felt like it would wash away his mask, and make him feel light.

He walked out of his yard, through the gate, out of the old Umazaki place right by the Uchiha estate.

**Sasuke-**

The rain felt unforgiving. It felt like the claws of the old Uchiha ghosts, grabbing at him and trying to make him run back inside. Run back inside to the memories of seven years ago. That night where everyone died. Everyone left him. Kaa-san, Tou-san, everyone, left to somewhere else. It made him shudder, how strong these memories were. And then forgot as the rain washed it all away.

He ran out of his yard, through the estate's gate, and ran into Naruto. A vunerable, maskless, broken Naruto.

**Naruto-**

Naruto froze. No. It can't be... But it happened. Someone had seen the real him. The fake smiling one cast aside, lost in the torrent of rain.

**Sasuke-**

Was that... Naruto? Were those tears? No, those were just... raindrops. Why? Why wasn't he smiling?

**Naruto-**

Naruto ran back to his house, and felt something grab onto him, and then let go. As if the hand knew something the owner didn't. As if the hand, was scared for him. It couldn't been the owner's sorrow. Sasuke had no sorrow. He was a bundle of hate, wasn't he?

**Sasuke-**

When he had looked in Naruto's purple eyes, all he had seen was lonliness... Wait. Purple eyes?

* * *

**Sorry, it'll be updated later. In five days.**


	2. Removing the emotional mask

**Tired... ****My eyes hurt. You better be greatful.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I ran back to my house. Sasuke had seen me without my mask. I just have to act normal the next day and probably nothing would happen. But what if it did? What if Sasuke put the pieces together, and hated me even more then before? He probably would tell Kakashi, who favors him, and rule or no rule, Kakashi would tell him what's inside of me. Why the hell am I worrying? Sasuke might just think... it's some distant relative of mine. A distant relative who looked just like me, except has reddish hair, no whiskers, and is taller.

Hm... You know what? I think I'm tired of wearing this mask. This mask troubles me. First, I'll change my attitude... then my appearance.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke walked back to the empty Uchiha estates pondering something. Was that Naruto? It did... and didn't look like him. Maybe the dobe had tried on a genjutsu, and had made something go wrong... Yeah, that must be it. Naruto had messed up a jutsu.

**Next Day at the bridge, 1:00**

"I'm here!"

"Your late! Five hours late!"

"Well, I had to-"

"You were with poor Iruka." Naruto stated, manner of factly.

"I was feeding the poor dolphin I found in my house!"

"Gee... I wonder how Iruka-sensei got in your house."

"All right... where's Naruto?" asked Kakashi casually as he took out some kunai.

"Right here... baka."

"Naruto would never be like this!" cried out Sakura.

"Sakura. Shut. UP. Please, you're giving me a headache."

Sakura raced towards Naruto, planning to beat Naruto to an inch of life.

"Now now Sakura**-**_chan_. Violence was never the answer," Naruto said in a frosty voice, as he dodged her attacks with ease. "Anyway, Kakashi, is there any missions?"

"No... Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?"

"No. It would probably take more like an hour... something I'm tired of wasting here," Naruto said as he walked away from the bridge. As he passed by Kakashi he whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Kakashi-_sensei_. It's not Kyuubi. It's me."

There was an awkward silence at the bridge.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Run to Tsunade! Now! Tell her it might have possesed Naruto!" Kakashi said in a panic-y voice, something very unusual for him.

"It?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he spoke for the first time. "What do you mean, it?"

"Go! Now! I must do something..." Kakashi said as he ran off in the direction Naruto had walked off in.

* * *

**Hm... this isn't what I was going to do, but it will do.**


	3. Just a bit testy

**Gasp! I have returned my lovely hatchlings! ...Don't ask. Don't even try, you'll get eaten by something in the maze of trying to understand me. Probably by a jellyfish.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto blinked as Kakashi landed outside his house.

"Kakashi, you really didn't need to cover three hundred kilometers just to get here."

"All right, who are you and what have you done with Naruto?"

"I'm the Kyuubi, and hear me roar. I ate Naruto. Seriously, are you retarted?"

Kakashi looked affronted. _(A/N: Both of them are outside of Naruto's house. Just so you know!)_

"You aren't Naruto! Naruto-"

"Mah, mah _sensei_." Naruto said, adding sarcasm to sensei. "Just because I display a **spark** of intelligence, and you send Sasuke and Sakura to get Tsunade."

"Now what's going on Kakashi? Sasuke and Sakura came saying the seal is weakening!"

"It's nothing hokage-sama. Kakashi has just lost a thousand too many brain cells recently."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

"Who are you and-"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND ASKING ME THAT?'

"How dare you! You will address me as Hokage, not you people-"

"Well screw you! And I want my inheritance."

"I-I-Inheritance? W-What do you mean?"

Naruto hit his head on the wall.

"You do know that as the son of Namikaze Minato, I inherit Namikaze scrolls and the clan home, since my father is... hm... how should I put it? Deceased."

"Impossible! You can't be the son of sen- That makes a lot of sense."

"And while you idiots argue with yourselves, I'm going to do something with my time."

Naruto walked into his house, being stared at by Tsunade, while Kakashi was looking up at the sky and asking why him.

* * *

**I'm... BACK! And review, nevertheless that fact that this chapter sucked! And is short!**


	4. Paperwork

**Recently, I got a very disgusting flame for my one-shot Naruto story Selfish. This was my reply to it.**

_The comment:_**_ it sucks. Try to do it again with more meaning in what r u trying to said._**

**First of all, learn some grammar. Second of all, I don't see YOU posting any stories, now do I? Also, I don't care if someone like YOU don't like my story. If you aren't going to say something with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, or saying anything kind or helpful, then fuck off bastard. Last of all, what the hell do you mean, again with more meaning in what are you trying to said? That makes no sense at all. Anyway, I did put meaning in to Selfish. I actually spent more time on it then you probably thought, being the stupid person you are. I won't delete your stupid comment, because it made me laugh at the asinine nature of the person who made this comment.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for giving your oh so wonderful insight on my story, oh great one.**

**Sorry for that... I need to rant because I cannot stand stupid people. Grammar errors, yes, stupid people, no.**

**I'm also sorry for taking so long on updating Rain... I've moved on to more ItaxNaru then SasuxNaru. I'm sooooorrrrryyy!**

* * *

Tsunade sighed. The paperwork never ending... "Shizune! Get me some sake!"

"So early in the day?"

"Paperwork equals sake! Now bring me some! Damn blonde brat claiming his heritage when I'm still Hokage..." muttered Tsunade. That meant paperwork on his part too! She suddenly had less of a headache.

Shizune walked into the room, holding a brand new pile of papers, and put Tsunade's sake bottle on the top. "This all was sumbitted by Naruto a few minutes ago."

THUMP!

* * *

Somewhere, Naruto cackled evily. The kage bushins had taken care of the paperwork for him.

* * *

Tsunade continued to stamp and sign papers, and discarded some others discretly. She was half way through! She might have some time at the end of the day if she was lucky.

"Tsunade-sama! The council demands a meeting after your paperwork, to discuss Naruto-kun!"

She really shouldn't have said luck, should she? Damn gaki was probably cackling evily about the trouble he caused her.

THUMP!

"This was all submitted by Danzo, trying to force you to execute Naruto."

Yep. Naruto was definitely cackling somewhere. And when she got her hands on him, he would be so dead, he'd be dead! And Jiraya with him, for encouraging the gaki's evilness!

_Flashback_

_"Jiraya! Get your perverted ass here!"_

_"Yes Tsunade-sama. I swear, it wasn't me peeking in the onsen this time!" cried out Jiraya._

_"Is it true?"_

_"Is what true?" asked Jiraya, feigning innocence. _

_"Is the gaki really the Yondaime's son?"_

_"I don't know, is -GACK-!" Tsunade started strangling Jiraya._

_"Infuriating perverted-! Answer me!"_

_"C-c-can't breathe! N-need air!" Tsunade loosened her grip. "Itai... trying to kill me, you old hag?"_

_Flashback end_

Needless to say, Jiraya was at the hospital in the long term ward.

* * *

**So... short... I'm ashamed. Yes, the paperwork is getting to Tsunade.  
**


	5. Abandonment

**Horrible horrible... I am oh so horrible... I left this story for what probably seemed like forever, and this isn't even an update... I'm so sorry.**

**Alright, good news, and bad n****ews. Bad news comes first.**

**I have officially ABANDONED this story. I am so sorry.**

**Good news: I am putting it up for adoption, and your name will be printed in the next author's note I post... But there are a few requirements to adopt this story.**

**One: Give me a sample of what the next chapter is like. There's a reason for this... I need to know what you are going to do with this story, and also if I don't like the way it's turning out, I'll give it a... gentle push. But only the next chapter, unless you want me to continue helping...**

**Two: I hate people who steal stories without credit. Put my name somewhere on there.**

**Three: No more rules.**

**All right, now that the requirements are down, I have to tell you why I quit this story.**

**As of recent days, I have realized... SasuNaru isn't my cup of tea. Not anymore. Itachi x Naruto is more my cup of tea now. I may one day return to SasuNaru, but I don't see it happening anytime soon. As in within the distant future.**

**One last note. If no one DOES adopt this story, within say... a year or two, I may update it. Or I may never update it again. So someone adopt it.**


End file.
